Vampire vs Werewolf
by F4ng
Summary: When Michelle, a young vampire, runs into Issac, the dreaded werewolf, the leader, what will happen? im not writing this story anympre, sorry people...


**A/N – this is my first story, so im not exactly sure want you guys want,, so please review at the end, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

"We can't let her get away, hurry up!" I heard a voice yell behind me. My face was drenched in sweat, my feet ached, but I kept on running, I couldn't afford to stop, not when she was counting on me. I risked a glance over my shoulder, and I tripped. Dragging myself up I forced myself to run, but I had hurt my leg to the point of severe pain. I collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

When I woke up, my leg was bandaged and my head throbbed. I was tied to a cool metal chair and I was in fresh clothing. The smelt awful and I refrained from think about where they might have been previously.

"Damn it" I muttered. I was going to have a bruise there for a while, and it was going to be really nasty.

"Finally your awake, we thought you might have died in your sleep." A voice said she chuckled at the thought of me dying, as if it were some joke.

"I feel like I have died" jeez my head hurt. "Why am I even here? What do you want with me?"

"Patience, patience you will find out soon enough." The voice replied.

"Could you at least move me away from the window please?"

"If you will co-operate I will, if you don't ..."

I didn't need to be told, I knew what would happen if the sun come up. I would be exposed; I will have betrayed my species and my right as the next leader of our coven. In case you're wondering we are not like your average '_Vampire_' in most stories we '_burn_' in the sun, but for us we just... well, how do I put this... we have a frenzy, we attack the first thing we see, we don't even realise or care, it's _scary_.

There are two ways we can prevent this, one is to drain, completely drain a young '_vampire_'. This however is considered betrayal and is not tolerated in our coven and you are banished if you do this. The other is to drink the blood of a '_werewolf_' while in there werewolf form. He or she does not have to be drained, just enough to satisfy your hunger, however much that may be. This isn't forbidden, but it might as well have been, for they taste awful. I have only known _one_ person in my entire life to have done this, which just shows how awful it is.

"OK, ok I will co-operate, now get me away from this damn window or I will reconsider the offer I am going to make."

Hurriedly the voice, or a girl in her late teens, dragged me away from the window. I could from looking at her, her lanky body with large muscles and tattered clothing, that she was a werewolf.

"Poor girl" I muttered

"not really" she replied "it's not as bad as you think, I might not have been born into to it like you, but it doesn't mean I don't like it all in all its not that bad."

I gagged at the thought of unwilling changing whenever I got mad for the first few months of my life since being changed, boy that would be hard.

"You obviously don't get angry much then" I half stated half asked.

"Not really, my family is dead and I am a, I guess you would call it... Invisible at school, so no one misses me."

"Poor girl" I muttered again.

"Would you stop that?" she said in an agitated voice "it really starting to get to me"

"Not as much as the stench of you and your species, do you guys ever shower?"

"YES!" she said indignantly "we do."

"Certainly doesn't smell like it!" I replied "and get me some food I am starving!"

"Ugg, why do I always get stuck looking after the rotten prisoners?" she grumbled as she walked off "it is soo not fair!"

After I ate, I pondered Destiny's fate, was she found, was she able to get away, or is she still where I left her, in an abandoned basement of an old explosives factory? I hoped she had gotten away and was able to find her way back to my house, and to safety. Eventually I fell asleep, until I was shaken awake by werewolf girl. We were growing to hate each other immensely.

"What..." I grumbled sleepily

"My boss wants to see you, it's your lucky day" she grinned an almost evil grin as she dragged me up the stairs, literally, down a dusty corridor and into a small room, completely covered it a metal.

"Hello... I know who you are, but do you know who I am?"

"Hi.. If you know who I am then, who am I?"

"Ahh, answer my question and then I will answer yours"

Pondering my different options, I hesitated; he could be anyone, that is, until I noticed something that had been mentioned when I was listening to my father at a coven meeting, Isaac, the leader of all werewolf clans he has a scar across his left cheek going all the way down to his neck. From where he was challenged 13 years ago by a young and naive werewolf who thought he could take on the world.

"I know who you, so now answer my question."

"You..." he pointed to, but I couldn't hear the rest, for we were interrupted by, what I thought was, gunshots and the aloud thump where something, or someone hit the wall. I used this as an open, I jumped and kick Isaac in the chin, and flipping over him I smashed through the window and ran.

Isaac screamed, I kept going, turning the corner, I heard another loud thump, and this I assumed was someone jumping out the window after me.

"Drats, I was hoping I would have a bit more time than this, but this will have to do." I stated allowed.

Thinking quickly, I silently grabbed a ladder and used it to pull me onto a roof top, giving me the higher ground. Thank goodness free running was a popular sport, day and night, here in Jalado, I started running, jumping from building to building, still as silent as I was before when climbing onto the rooftops, my attempts to lose them were working. They all looked confused, in this confusion they decided to go back to Isaac for further orders, one lingered behind though and I couldn't let him, if it was suspicion that is, go back and report anything, I pounced, reaching their neck I pierced the skin and drank, he was unconscious before he could make a noise, and now I had my sun protection, I hoped this wasn't just some legend. If it was then this wasn't going to be good, I jumped back on top of the building.

"Where should I go?" I pondered aloud.

"How about with me?" a familiar voice behind me suggested. I knew the voice, but couldn't work out from where, I slowly turned around. I gasped, this off balanced me, and if it weren't for my awesome reflex actions I would have fallen off the building. I regained my balance and took a second look to make sure who I was seeing was really them, it was.

"Samuel!" I exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was...passing through when I saw you attack the... the _werewolf_..."

"Sorry you had to see that.." I quickly apologized, until I was interrupted.

"I don't want your apologies; just don't scare us like that again."

"Would you like an explanation?"

"Not yet, your father wants to see you... you can give him the explanation, let's go."

We free ran all the way home; father was waiting outside the latest hideout. We change hideouts regularly so this one was new to me, so it was a good thing Samuel was here to lead me home.

"Michelle, I have been so worried!" my father, Joseph said in a relieved voice "don't even do that to me again!" he pulled me into a tight cuddle.

"Don't worry father, I'm certainly not going on another road trip anytime soon, I think..."

"What do you mean, I think?"

"Is Destiny here?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Ok, that means I won't be taking any road trips any time soon, I.. I have to stay indoors..."

"Why?"

"Isaac will be looking for me... we... uh... crossed paths..."

Judith, one of or guards walked up then,

"Sir, we have sighted a pack of _werewolves_" she practically spat the word, but I'm not surprised, with the werewolves past and all that sort of thing, "on the west side of our hideout..."

My father interrupted,

"Thank you Judith, wait here, Michelle get inside... and stay there."

I didn't have to be told twice, I raced inside, and went to my hideout, yes, I have a hideout within our hideout, and stayed there, it was impossible to find unless you knew where to look for it and were actually looking for it, thankfully. In here I had some food, some clothing, some bedding, and some electronics; you have to keep a girl entertained. I could live up here for days if necessary, I even have an escape route, in case my hideout is found. Of course I would have to go down every so often so that father still knew I was here, unless or hideout was invaded, then I was stay here unless my hideout was found, then I would take my escape route, and find a new place. I picked up my book and started to read.

"Michelle? Where are you?" my father's voice caught my surprise, I wasn't expecting him to be looking for me. I waited for father to go past my hideout then, making sure that no-one was looking; I jumped down and raced after father.

"I am here father"

"Okay. Explain to me exactly what happened."

So I told him the whole story, his expression changed many times, and so did his colour, but I got to the end and he just said,

"Alright" and walked off.

**Thanks for reading this, please review!**

**~~Wisty~~**


End file.
